memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vorlage Diskussion:Dialogzitat
ergibt: ---- wollen wir dashier nicht benuzen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:58, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) also die formatierung würde ich auf jeden fall ändern, aber ansonsten ist das doch eine super sache--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:03, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ich stimme Dir in beiden Punkten voll und ganz zu: Wäre eine gute Sache, eine Vorlage zu verwenden, aber was mir überhaupt nicht gefällt ist, ist die Formatierung, besonders dass die Sprecher am Ende aufgeführt werden, gerade bei längeren Dialogen mit mehr als zwei Sprechern, wenn einer vielleicht auch noch nicht durchgängig teilnimmt, ist das vollkommen unübersichtlich. Das sollte geändert werden--Bravomike 10:21, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::achja, und man müsste es aufteilen in zitat und dialogzitat--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:22, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, für einzelzitate im Fließtext wie zum Beispiel "Er sagte, das Raumschiff sei "größer und schneller als jedes zuvor" kann man doch eigentlich verwenden, dann spart man sich das, für längere Zitate scheint sich gerade durchzusetzen, also brauchen wir das eigentlich nur für Dialogzitate, oder?--Bravomike 10:28, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::siehe erstes zitat in Borg. dafür würde ich eine extra vorlage nuzen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:30, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ah, ja, so was hatte ich übersehen, stimmt, dafür brauchen wir am besten auch eine extra Vorlage, stimmt. In dem Fall ist die Formatierung sogar ganz in Ordnung--Bravomike 10:34, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :so, nach ein bischen trial and error habe ich folgendes zusammengebaut: was meinst du?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:03, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :sieht doch super aus, ich hab hier gebastelt, aber deins ist eigentlich besser...--Bravomike 11:07, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::ich weiss nicht genau warum aber unter dem zitat werden ein paar leere absätze erzeugt :/--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:12, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Hab ich mich auch gefragt, keine Ahnung...--Bravomike 11:14, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Passiert bei mir aber auch, sobald ich irgendwas mit den divs mache, seltsamer weise bleiben sie aber auch bestehen, wenn ich's wieder rückgängig mache--Bravomike 11:17, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::ok, das problem wird behoben wenn man weniger zeilen in die vorlage tut. da müsste wohl noch irgenteine if-abfrage rein oder sowas--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:26, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :So siehts bei mir aus: Vorlage nach Abschluss der Diskussion gelöscht :Zu den Leerzeilen, verschieb die brakes hinter die if-Abfrage, dann funktionierts.Ich frag mich, warum bei mir immer noch der Link zur Vorlage drunter steht... Um ehrlich zu sein versteh ich nichts von diesem Code-Zeugs ;)--Bravomike 11:27, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Die Leerzeilen sind bei dir ganz anders eingebunden, das war nix. Ansonsten müssen wir wohl wirklich abwarten, was a) jemand sagt, der was davon versteht und b) was die anderen zum Stil sagen--Bravomike 11:39, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Die Leerzeilen verschwinden mit , hab ich mal wieder rein gesetzt. Ansonsten sind unsere beiden Entwürfe nahezu identisch (bis auf cite bei Dir und "" bei mir), außer dass ich die div-Dinger mitnehme. Das ist vielleicht ganz praktisch, dann kann man das auch zentral regulieren. Mal eine ganz prinzipielle Frage: Wozu ist das gut?--Bravomike 12:38, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ah, ich glaube jetzt geht es --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:58, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::includeonly ist in diesem fall eigentlich unnötog, glaube ich. wenn du möchtest das alle artikel mit der vorlage einer bestimmtren kategorie bekommen, aber nicht die vorlage selbst, darum wird die kategorie dann zum beispiel nur incluiert--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:01, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Stil habe jetzt in der MediaWiki:Monobook.css folgende änderungen gemacht: *cite ist nichtmehr kursiv *anführungszeichen vor und hinter dem cite was meint ihr?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:42, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Also wenn wir cite auch in Fließtexten verwenden wollen (was natürlich nicht sein muss) wäre Kursiv schon besser, weil man das sonst jedes mal im Fließtext nachtragen müsste - was wir jetzt ja eigentlich auch schon machen, weiß eben nicht, was da Prorität hat. Ich würde vielleicht doch noch eine div-Klasse um das ganze Zitat herum packen, damit es ein wenig eingerückt und vom Rest als Ganzes abgehoben ist, weiß aber auch nicht, wie genau so was aussehen sollte...--Bravomike 13:56, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::ach, ich dachte du wolltest nicht kurisv. darum hab ichs geändert--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:05, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, ja, irgendwie hänge ich noch daran, dass die Dialogzitate nicht kursiv sind, aber wenn man cite verwenden will wäre es meiner Meinung nach besser, das auch kursiv zu lassen. Von mir aus können dann auch die Dialogzitate kursiv sein.--Bravomike 14:11, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich kann hier irgendwie nich folgen^^. Ich will nochmal kurz zusammenfassen, wies ich jetz verstanden hab: Dialogzitate (in der extra Sektion in Episoden oder Filmen) sollen über diese Vorlage hier realisiert werden? Einleitende Zitate über die Vorlage "Zitat"? Und was meint ihr für Zitate im Fließtext? Also wenn zB ein Songtext (You Are My Sunshine) oder in Klingonische Hochzeit zitiert wird, wäre sowas dann ein Zitat im Fließtext? :::Wenn ich das so richtig verstanden habe: ich persönlich fände es wirklich passender, Dialogzitate nicht kursiv zu machen, weil das so eigentlich nich gemacht wird^^ Wenn man zB Theaterstücke liesst, werden Anmerkungen ("lacht" oder "als er die Tür hinter sich zuschlägt") kursiv geschrieben, der Text an sich "gerade". Deswegen können wir doch das auch so übernehmen, oder? Zu den Fließtext-Zitaten: die können wir doch in diesem grauen Container lassen, oder? Der auch im Forum drin war. Und jetzt bei Logbüchern verwendet wird. Oder was habt ihr da genau gedacht?! Naja und zum einleitenden Zitat hab ich schon gemeckert^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:09, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Im Prinzip gibt es für jeden Fall ein eigenes Verfahren: a) Dialogzitate in Episodenbeschreibungen ->Vorlage:Dialogzitat b) Zitate als Einleitung am Anfang von Artikeln -> Vorlage:Zitat c) Zitate größerer Textabschnitte, zum Beispiel der Rede Damars in Cardassianische Rebellion -> blockqoute entsprechend Forum:Semantische html auszeichnung und wiki d) einzelne, wenige Worte lange Zitate im Fließtext -> cite Alle Unklarheiten beseitigt ;)--Bravomike 20:56, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank :) Übernehmen wir doch gleich deine buchstabierung. Meine Meckereien/Vorschläge: :::Zu a): wie schon gesagt: Anmerkungen Kursiv und Text unformatiert (Ist-Zustand), weils so auch in zB Teatherscripten steht. :::Zu b): siehe Vorlage:Zitat^^ :::Zu c): Blockquote belassen, sieht doch ganz vernünftig aus :::Zu d) genau so, wie ist: Anführungszeichen und kursiv. :::Was meint ihr? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:44, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Also wenn wir hier (Variante a) nicht kursiv nehmen, im Fließtext (Variante d) aber schon, dann können wir aber nicht in beiden Fällen cite nehmen. Pech für die Freunde des semantic Web... Die "Regieanweisungen" laufen über ein span, das dürfte man einfach automatisch kursiv machen können, oder?--Bravomike 15:42, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Naja, meine MEinung ist ja nur ne MEinung, wenn alle anderen dagegen sind, werden die Dialogzitate (a) ) wieder kursiv geschrieben... Und da ich eh nich so recht weiß, was diese neuen Befehle cite etc bringen, kann ich auch einen entscheidenden Vorteil übersehen (den ihr kennt, da ihr eben wisst, was diese Befehle bringen^^) Und wenn Semantic wirklich besser ist, dann ordne ich mich natürlich unter :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:12, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Um ganz ehrlich zu sein ist cite und semantik mir egal, aber wenn man es so wie hier in der Episode so einfach umsetzen kann sollte man es schon nutzen, oder?--Bravomike 17:16, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Na wie machen wirs nun? Das gesprochene kursiv oder nich in Beispiel a)? (ich hab keine Ahnung, was man da ändern müsste....) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:27, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, wenn an beiden Stellen, a) und d), cite verwendet werden soll geht nur eins: entweder beides kursiv oder nicht--Bravomike 22:38, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Und was ist, wenn wir hier in der Vorlage einfach nur " verwenden und im Fließtext das cite? -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 22:41, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::moment! das stimmt so nicht. wir können im CSS festlegen das in dialogzitaten cite nicht kursiv ist.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:43, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Echt? Ich dachte nur entweder oder--Bravomike 22:43, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::ok, ist testweise drin--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:49, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::achja, mich stört nochetwas an der quelle >William Shakespeares Hamlet , zitiert in TNG: "Rikers Versuchung"< verstößt IMO gegen den POV. richtig wäre >William Shakespeares Hamlet (TNG: "Rikers Versuchung")< --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:01, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Wieso? wegen der Klammer?! -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 23:03, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, habs kapiert. Naja, aber wir habens doch im Moment genauso. und da sollten wir auch dabei bleiben, oder? Es ist ja ne Anmerkung unsererseit und im endeffekt ne hgi. Und wann wird die CSS-Änderung umgesetzt? Noch isses ja kursiv?! -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 23:06, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Zum POV: Ist doch kein Problem das in Klammern zu setzen, damit es POV-gerecht wird, ich würde das auch lieber so machen, aber in den meisten Artikeln ist es im Moment mit "in" und ohne Klammern...--Bravomike 23:10, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::schau dir mal Der Mächtige an. sollte es noch kursiv sein, müsstest du deinen cache lösche. geht bei firefox über Strg+R glaub ich--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:10, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ja, lag daran, danke (nutze allerdings Opera -> Internetspuren löschen^^). Jetz müssten die Anweisungen noch kursiv werden :) Zum einleitenden Zitat: ok, dann mit klammern, aber eigentlich ist es doch ne HGI und dort können wir doch aus dem POV treten, oder? -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 23:15, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::ich würde nicht sagen das es hgi ist. ka--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:20, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Hm...wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Kommen also klammern rein. Aber dann müsste die Vorlage geändert werden, oder? Und wie kann man ändern, dass die Anweisungen in der Dialogzitat-Vorlage kursiv werden? -- =/\= 'Roggan' Meldung =/\= 23:24, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Welche Anweisungen?--Bravomike 23:36, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Na die Regieanweisungen sind jetzt ebenfalls normal, eigentlich sollten die ja kursiv. Und was is wenn zB dasteht: '''Picard (lacht)', da sollte "lacht" ja auch kursiv. Gehts da vielleicht mir '' -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:15, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Leer mal noch mal Deinen Chache, die Regieanweisungen sind jetzt kursiv, danke Shisma. Was Picard (lacht) angeht, ich habe damit ein bisschen herumexperimentiert, es sich garnicht so einfach, da was kursives reinzuschummeln, und irgenwie funktioniert es auch nicht immer. Ich bleibe dabei, das man viel dieser Sachen entweder weglassen kann oder als Regieanweisung drüber setzt. Wie gesagt, eine extra Bedingung dafür einzutragen wäre auch nicht wirklich komfortabel.--Bravomike 17:30, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ja, die Anweisungen sind kursiv, tschuldigung. Zu den Anweisungen in Klammern: du hast recht, ne extra Bedingung dafür wäre wirklich unschön. Aber solche Sachen wie "lacht", die ja eigentlich wichtig sind zu wissen, lassen sich nur schwer drüber schreiben... würde dann ja so aussehen: -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:36, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) da wäre noch ein problem man darf leider beim verwenden der vorlage, keine umbrüche benutzen was das ganze leider etwas benutzerunfreundlich macht. jemand einen lösungsansatz--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:39, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab auch keine Lösung, aber im Moment gibt es irgendwie Probleme mit den "Regieanweisungen", da wird eine Leerzeile eingefügt, wo keine soll--Bravomike 21:40, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Halt, jetzt habe ich erst verstanden, was Du meinst, der Fehler entsteht nur, weil da de Umbrüche sind... sorry, da war ich ein bisschen langsam. Na gut, so schlimm ist das aber auch nicht--Bravomike 21:50, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::naja, ohne die vorlage war es genauso, nur musste man da noch dazuschreiben--21:55, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Wenn ihr euch mal Tuvok ankuckt: die Quellenangaben stehen nun unter den Zitaten. Wollen wir das so lassen (denn SO schlecht siehts eigenlich garnich aus^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:16, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::kann man zar ändern, ist jedoch eine zweckenfremdung, da es sich hier nicht um dialogzitate handelt. in diesem moment währe: *Diest ist ein zitat(qelle) angebracht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:31, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Naja, doch, es sind Dialogzitate, nur nicht aus der selben Episode. Ich finde eigentlich, dass wir Dort auch die Vorlage verwenden sollten. Oder wärst du dagegen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:45, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::ah, stimmt, sind ja teilweise dialoge. wir könnten die quellangabe mit in die vorlage aufnehmen. was hältst du davon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:53, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Wenn das ginge? Es wäre auch möglich, einfach die Dialogzitat-Vorlage so zu verändern, dass eine Quellenangabe die hinter die Vorlage angefügt wird, nicht automatisch in die nächste Zeile verschoben wird. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:26, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Erweiterung? versteht jemand noch wie diese Vorlage funtioniert? sie muss erweitert werden-Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:26, 12. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Wie viele mehr brauchen wir denn? Ich hab mal 5 Zeilen ergänzt, jetzt sind wir bei Maximum 20--Bravomike 14:03, 12. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::sorry, mein rechner hat im laufe des tages seinen Geist aufgegeben. ich denke mal 20 sollten erstmal reichen. :)--87.159.239.87 17:06, 12. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Mögliche Weiterentwicklung ich habe versucht diese Vorlage so um zu bauen, das sie beliebig erweiterbar ist. das Resultat samt Beispiel seht ihr hier. in diese Vorlage müssen die einzelnen Bausteine nicht mehr mithilfe von | und || getrennt werden, sondern mithilfe von Definitionslisten: Damit entspricht das ganze sogar zufällig der html 5 Spezifikation für Dialoge. Es ist mir leider nicht gelungen das ganze in eine Liste zu verpacken, so wie es bisher war. ich bezweifle das es geht. ist das überhaupt wichtig? Wenn es ausgiebig getestet wurde, könnte Plasma sicher einen Bot programmieren, der die Vorlage so überall einsetzt -- 21:35, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC)